undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Rune
Deltarune on the Deltarune Wiki}} The Delta Rune is an emblem representing the Dreemurr royal family."That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom." - Gerson It shows an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle inverted. It is first seen on the Boss Monster's robe during the introduction scene to Undertale, and secondly seen on Toriel's robe, foreshadowing her role in the story, and the familiar symbol appears in other places. Symbolism The Delta Rune is said to symbolize a prophecy that predates written history. However, the original meaning has been lost in time. What is certain is the bottom triangles symbolize the monsters of the underground. The winged circle is believed to represent the "angel," which is prophesized to be the one that has seen the surface and will return one day to depopulate the underground. This prophecy has two interpretations: one where the "angel" destroys the barrier and brings freedom to the monsters, and one where it is an "Angel of Death" that kills everyone in the Underground. Dialogue with Gerson * Oh yeah... The prophecy. * Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. * Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... * Callin' that winged circle the 'Angel of Death'. * A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm... * In my opinion, when I see that little circle... * I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha! Gallery OnceUponaTime.png | The rune's appearance during the game's introduction. Asgore Dreemurr overworld.png | The wings and orb appear on the brooch of Asgore's cape. Asgore Dreemurr battle idle.gif | ...And in battle, it appears on his chest plate. Toriel battle.png | The rune is the most prominent feature of Toriel's robe. Undertale Ruins Gate Outside.png | The rune appears right above the door leading back to the Ruins. Mysterydoor.png | The rune appears on the Mysterious Door. Core.png | The crest can be found above some doors in the CORE. Delta Window.png | In the final corridor, the symbol appears on all of the stained glass windows. Gerson.png | A variant of the rune can be seen on Gerson's wall. Snowdinshopkeep.png | Another variant appears in Snowdin's shop on a scroll. Asriel Dreemurr battle God of Hyperdeath.png | Asriel's Second Form in battle, where it can be seen on his robe Asriel Dreemurr battle final form.gif | Asriel's Third Form in battle, showing much resemblance to the Delta Rune Undyne (genocide armor).gif | The appearance of Undyne the Undying resembles the Delta Rune (Much like Asriel). Mettaton NEO.gif | The appearance of Mettaton NEO resembles the Delta Rune (Much like Asriel). Screenshot-Toriel and Monster Kid at school.png | The symbol appears on the School doors in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. Finalcorridorbox.png | The Delta Rune appears above the Final Corridor entrance. MiddleroadpuzzleEmpty.png | The Delta Rune can be seen on few of the doors inside the ruins. Throne.png | The Throne Room has a throne with the Delta Rune symbol on it. Froggit.gif | The triangles appear on Froggit's chest. Lesser Dog.gif | The crest on Lesser Dog's shield in battle. Royal.png | The rune can be seen on the armor of Royal Guards FinalFroggit.gif | The triangles appear on Final Froggit's chest, much like Froggit. Trivia * "Delta Rune" is an anagram of "Undertale." * The Delta Rune bears a resemblance to the royal crest of the Zelda series, both with three triangles and a winged figure. * The prophecy states that when an angel appears, the underground will be empty. This hints at the two main routes to beat the game, in which Asriel Dreemurr may destroy the barrier and free all monsters, or Chara may reawaken through the protagonist and kill all monsters. * "Delta Rune" may mean several things. ** Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet, also known as "Δ". It reflects the triangles on the emblem. ** "Rune" revolves around the meaning of magic, mystery, or spells, as the monsters mostly revolve around magic. de:Delta-Rune es:Delta Rune fr:Delta Rune ja:‎Delta Rune pl:Delta Rune ru:Руна Дельта zh:三角符文